Brewing
This page is on the subject of brewing Beer and Rum, the ability to do which comes from the mod Industrial Craft 2. Beer Beer can be made from a combination ingredients that are listed below. The most important of which, Hops, can only be gained via Cross Breeding. Once you have acquired your hops, you need the following in order to begin brewing: Empty Booze Barrel, Scaffold, Treetap, Wheat, Water Cell(s), and Patience Once acquired, place a scaffold on the ground. Scaffolds cannot float and must be placed on a block. Then, place an empty Booze Barrel on '''the scaffold. It will replace the scaffold. This is your Booze Barrel fermentation plant. You must '''not place your treetap BEFORE it is fermenting. It will not ferment at ALL and it will just stay as a brew. If you're done fermenting, or interested in what you'll get, right-click the Booze Barrel with a treetap. The treetap is placed on the side of the Booze Barrel and fermenting will stop. If you now right-click the treetap with a Stone Mug, the mug will be filled with whatever you've brewed. Just like with pretty much any other liquid food item, hold right-click to drink. Now that your tools are ready, all you have to do is place the required amount of Water cells, Wheat, and Hops and you will gain a special type of Beer. There're many recipes yet to be discovered and I have only fraction of them have been found Recipes: A brew's name is based on 3 ratios: Water to solids yeilds the first word. Wheat to hops yeilds the second. Fermenting time results in the third. To get the first word add the amount of Hops to the amount of wheat and divide by water. For example, 1 wheat, 0 hops, and one water is (1+0)/1 or 1. Then find that number in this chart. To get the second word divide wheat by Hops. The third word comes from fermenting time. ___________________________________________________________________ Dragonblood: Dragonblood is the final stage of beer fermentation. It's effects are much stronger then normal beer and last a good deal longer. It takes approximately 24 hours for a brew to turn into Dragonblood. ---- * Note that if you get a drink called Black Stuff, you have failed a recipe. This also means that that recipe will produce nothing! Rum ARRRRHHH! The easiest and most simple Drink to make, but with some neat features! All you need to do is place as many Sugar Canes as you can possibly cram into a Empty Booze Barrel and wait! This does NOT require hours of waiting, but is most ADVISED to do so. The longer it will ferment, the better the effects and time it will last. note : a day is about max any more time and it just is sitting there The effects There are many effects that WILL happen if consumed too much of Booze and Rum just like in real life. Some of the known effects: Nausea, Strength IV, Mining Fatigue, Blindness, Resistance, Fire Resistance, Poison, and more! These can be especially dangerous as it could kill the average person within seconds. Slowness: slows player as if sneaking. Mining fatigue: Player mines slower. Strength: Player deals greater damage. Resistance: Player takes less damage from physical attacks. Nausea: Possibly the most fun. The player becomes dizzy and their screen sways back and forth. A Terrawart will remove all debuffs like slowness, mining fatigue, nausea, and leave only the buffs such as strength and resistance. Category:Cross Breeding Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Brewing